godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Baluar/The end
The end of our journey has arrived. For once, we aren’t the front heroes. We left that to Blood Unit. Instead, we’re behind the scenes, dealing with the source of the trouble. Rachel. She seems to have been waiting for us, here in the Icy Canyon. The moon shines over our head, high in the sky. I decided to start the conversation, but she spoke first, without even looking at us: -Bah! Dolls! They are always so blandly predictable… -So, what could justify devouring the entire world? – I asked. She turned around to look at us, and answered: -Do you need justifications? This world isn’t even worthy of existing. Why would anyone want to live in a world where it is possible that a little girl is thrown off a stair by her older sister because the latter is jealous of her attachment to dolls? -Then, you would justify destroying the world because of an incident that happened to you, what, 20 years ago? Would you destroy the world because you harbor resent towards your sister? -That is but an example. How much lives are already ruined by the Aragami? All I promise to the human race is a quick, painless death, rather than a slow extinction that it’s impossible to run away of… -And the innocent lives that would be lost in said catastrophe? – Nia shot. -Innocence? That is but a concept. Are you really foolish enough, my doll, to believe it really exists? -You think you’re a god, that you believe yourself responsible of punishing everyone’s sins? – I shout. Her answer comes with a grin and I could swear her eyes gleamed purple for a second: -God? No. That is another futile concept. I know better than that. The world already nears its end, thanks to my actions. -I don’t think so. The Person who Opens the World is fighting with your very own Unit, Blood, and judging from the transmissions we’re receiving, they have the upper hand. The Red Rain has ceased to exist, now that a potential singularity has been found. The corrupted DEMAS are all gone, killed by me and my brother. You are all that is left of a plan that will never see light. – That was quite a speech, Nia. -You’re right. You have defeated me. Take me down… kill me, and with me, all will be gone… - She doesn’t sound like she’s got a problem with dying. I have a bad feeling about this… She raises her arms, and waits for us to kill her, without taking off her expression. I decide that, no matter how averse I am to the idea, it has to be done. I decide the God Arc is too brutal for finishing her, so I try to kill her with my hands without excessive bleeding. Of course, being me, I hit her head hard enough to crack it sonorously. She falls to the ground and bleeds a lot, but her evil grin doesn’t disappear even when she’s dead. -It’s all over now. – I say. -Finally. I think we’ve earned some vacations, eh, Baluar? -Of course. Working 3 years non-stop isn’t good for our health. -Hell no! So, where are we going to go? -I don’t know. I can’t choose a hot place, or Alisa is going to yell at me… -Ha, ha! Coward. -Hey, quit it already! It’s not my fault she doesn’t like beaches… Well, come to think of it, I don’t like them too much, either. What about going camping or something like that? -No way! I want to go to the beach. -It’s two versus one, sis. -Let’s see what Lindow, Kota, Robb and Lili have to say! -Damn, I forgot about them. And we return home, joking, relieved that it’s all finally over. I think the first thing I’m going to do will be drink something. I am exhausted… Farther away... A lonely figure stands, right below the rays of moonlight. It watches over every moment of the twins and the Doctor. The twins leave, but the figure still stands, observing everything with binoculars, with a God Arc aside. The human stands, looking over the dead body. After a while, the binoculars show movement, and the figure says: ''-It's not over yet. - Then, he picks up his God Arc (a New-Type in Gun Form) and leaves, while whispering: - A hunter must always have a prey.'' Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic